Do It Already
by Naoko Asakura
Summary: Drunken stupors abound in this snapshot story of an evening with Spike Spigel and Faye Valentine.


Do It Already

By Naoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song "Gimme Danger".

* * *

_"Now if you will be my lover_

_I wish you were insane_

_But you can't be my master_

_I will do you anything_

_There's nothing left alive_

_But a pair of glassy eyes_

_Raise my feelings one more time"_

_-Iggy and The Stooges_

* * *

The door of The Bebop snapped open, and Spike stumbled in, gripping her hand in his. She giggled loudly and he pressed a finger to his lips. It was a contradiction that he should shush her so loudly, and this only earned him more laughs from his companion. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his face slovenly. The expression on her face was half-crazed in a drunken stupor, and the grip on his hand tightened as she nearly tripped over her own boots. The usually pristine white footwear had earned a few black scuff marks from who-knows-where, but in her current state, she didn't really seem to care. Instead, she tripped forward to the long hallway and pulled him into the kitchen.

It was at this point that her grip loosened and she took a step back, putting her hands out and fanning them mysteriously. "Waaait for it!" She dragged out her words, wiggling her fingers once more. Spike watched in wonder as she opened the fridge and produced the next fifth of vodka they would be sharing that evening. His face split into a broad grin and he found himself clapping stupidly.

"Romani, sometimes I could just kiss ya." His voice trailed and he found himself pushed out of the way by his drinking pal, only to be grabbed by the hand again. Her bedroom door opened and they both tumbled inside, giggling and play-fighting over who would get to open the bottle for the first drink. "I've had enough of this lady's first thing, Faye... Lemme have it!" He swiped at her prize, but she pulled it away and fell back on the mattress. Her laughter filled the tiny room, but was quickly silenced. A gasp, and she passed the bottle to him.

"Your turn, Fuzz-Head." She pressed the cold glass into his waiting hands and grinned at his frown.

"Jesus, woman... You've nearly finished half of it already..." He sipped it purposefully, watching with one eye as he tipped the bottle back, her face was flushed and her eyelids heavy. The lipstick was gone from her mouth and her hair was all out of place. "You look better like that. Get shit-faced more often, will ya?"

"You suck!" She exclaimed, flicking him off. He laughed at her as he capped the bottle again, tossing it over his shoulder into a pile of clothing. She was not seriously angry with him, because she was suddenly crawling towards his place on her bed. He was mildly surprised when she rolled over onto her back, using his thigh as a pillow. "HEY!" Her arms flew back and draped themselves across his legs. His reflexes were still quite keen, and he moved out of the way just before he was tagged in the face by one of her dainty hands.

"WHAT!" He shouted back. Faye didn't reply-- just stared up at his face. She looked like a teenage girl staring down her prize trophy boyfriend... Maybe she thought he was some sort of sports star back on earth? Fuck it. Didn't even matter.

"Let's do something." These words sighed out of her, the smell of alcohol caressing Spike's cheeks. He knew exactly what she meant... 'Something'. The warm but impish grin on her face nearly slapped him in the face with the idea of doing **'something'** with his drinking buddy. It was definitely tempting... But instead of going straight for it, he played dumb.

"Something like what?" He sandwiched her face between his hands and squished her cheeks into a fishy expression. "Darts? Smoke? Watch Big Shot?"

"Noo!" Her speech was altered, and she didn't seem to notice his moving his hands back and forth against her squished face, "Yoo knoo... I woona doo it!" She moved to sit up, and she grabbed his face. "Stuff like this!" She grabbed the waistline of his pants and tugged, and really, all Spike could do is shrug.

"Well, okay."

"Reaaally?" Her eyes seemed like headlights, they were so bright and excited at the prospects of the current situation. He grinned and nodded, grabbing her breast without warning. "OW! Jackass..." She recoiled and slapped his hand away. He laughed at her sulky demeanor and grabbed her hand.

"I'm soooorry!" His voice was lyrical and he kissed her on the cheek, child-like. She turned to him, dazzled, and jumped into his arms.

...But this was as far as they'd go. They both ended up passing out stone cold on Faye's bed until noon the next day. Their meaningful glares at Jet Black meant that it wouldn't be suggested, even in thought. Amongst themselves though, they definitely wondered. They would find themselves thinking all the time, and this meant that there would be a lot more tense situations and violent arguments around the ship.

God damn it, why don't they just do it already?


End file.
